kanefandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dablju Dablju I!
Slodki: Kane, Ferdek, Boczek, Riley, Slodki! Kanie: *wychodzi z prysznica* co? Slodki: Mówiłem wam że walczę WWE?! :D Boczek: Em... nie? Ferdek: Od kiedy? Slodki: Dawno. No i dziś mój tag team The Monsters team musi pokonać rodzinę Wyatta! Kto chce być czwartym zawodnikiem? Boczek: Ja! Slodki: Dobra. Ferdek i Kane: A co z nami? Slodki: Ty kane możesz walczyć razem z Kalistem przeciwko Dudley Boyz, a ferdek może walczyć z Adamem Rose Kane: Dobra! Ferdek: Dobra! Slodki: To wskakujemy do autobusa i jedziemy! ---- 6 godzin później, 22 godzina, rozpoczęcie gali Raw Kane: Totu? Slodki: Yep Kane: Zaraz! Mówią o twojej walce wieczoru Slodki! Slodki: Wiem. *patrzy na zegarek* Ło kurna! Kane twoja walka się zaczyna! Kane: A mogę mieć pseudonim Hero of Britain? Slodki: Dobra. Boczek jaki chcesz mieć pseudonim? Boczek: Może Murderer of Meat? Slodki: Dobra. A ty Ferdek? Ferdek: Rym Cym. Fajne? Slodki: Może być. Koledzy: A ty jaki masz? Slodki: Pac-Man :D Koledzy: Co? Slodki: Nieważne. Leć Kane! Kane: *pędzi na walkę* ---- Walka Kane'a Komentator: A o to wychodzą zawodnicy: Mistrz stanów zjednoczonych Kalisto i nowy zawodnik Hero of Britain *wchodzą* Komentator: A tu wchodzą teraz Dudley Boyz! *wchodzą* Dzyn Dzyn Dzyn! Kalisto: *rozpoczyna* wskakuje i powala przeciwnika ale Deavon wstaje i kopie meksykanina... Deavon: przypina kaliste ale ten odkopuje i się zmienia z Kanem Kane: Wchodzi ale zostaje powalony Dudley: przypina Kanea... 1... 2... 3... Dzyn Dzyn Dzyn! Kane: Co się stało? Kalisto: Jezu, kogo ja sobie wybrałem *wychodzi z ringu* ---- Walka Ferdka Komentator: A tu wchodzi nowy zawodnik Rym Cym! *wchodzi* Komentator: A teraz członek grupy Social Outcasts, Adam Rose! *wchodzi* Dzyn Dzyn Dzyn! Rose: Uderza w głowę ferdka łokciem Ferdek: ogłuszony uderza Rosa w nos Rose: odbija się od ringu by zaatakować Ferdka Ferdek: wyrzuca Outcasta z ringu Rose: łapie za nogi Ferdka, kopie go przypina... 1... 2... 3... Dzyn Dzyn Dzyn! Ferdek: czy... wygrałem...? ---- Po walkach Ferdek i Kane: SLODKI!!! W CO TY NAS WPAKOWAŁEŚ?! Slodki: Nigdy tego nie oglądaliście? Ferdek i Kane: NIE! *Idą do domu* ---- W domu Kane: *Włącza Extreme Sports na którym na żywo leci Raw* Ferdek: Po co go będziesz włączać? Kane: Chce zobaczyć jak się popisuje Ferdek: Haha! Pewnie przegrywa nawet gdy zostanie połaskotany! (śmieje się Kanem) ---- 23 godzina, rozpoczęcie walki wieczoru Raw Komentator: A oto wchodzi Tag Team Monsters Team z pomocą Murderera of Meat! *wchodzą* Komentator: A teraz wchodzi Rodzina Wyatta! *wchodzą* Dzyn Dzyn Dzyn! Pac-Man (slodki): *zaczyna* uderza zaczynającego Luka Harpera w polik, łokieć w brzuch, rzuca się na niego i robi przypięcie... 1...2... Harper: Odkopuje, kopie Paca w twarz i zamienia się Ericiem Rowanem Rowan: Próbuje zrobić sister abigele Pacowi, ale z odsieczą przychodzą Kane, John Cena i boczek Reszta rodziny Wyatta: Wchodzi i zaczyna się wyrównana walka Boczek: *ogłusza Brauna Strowmana kopem w brzuch* Cena: *Robi z Erika Rowana i Luka Harpera kwaśne jabłko Kane: Mści się na Wyacie tak go kopiąc w brzuch, że aż wypuścił krew z buzi Slodki: przypina Wyatta... 1... 2... 3... Dzyn Dzyn Dzyn! Tag Team: O tak! ---- W domu Ferdek: Co? wygrał?! *wchodzą do domu Slodki i Boczek ze swoim Tag Teamem* Kane: Co? Slodki: Hehehe Demon Kane: Siema! Cena: Witam! Kane: Cześć... jestem Kane Demon: Co? Kolejny Kane Kane: Widać Demon: Heh! Tak naprawdę jestem Glenn Jacobs i miło was poznać! Cena: Zamówiliśmy MacDonalda 8395635825865 Happy Mealy i 93593572935729 pizz! Boczek: Jedzmy! Kategoria:Opowiadania